Evil Drama: Army of Darkness
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: When ex-model Justin Williams is sucked from a time portal right to the 12th Century, he'll have to use his shotgun-blazing, chainsaw-wielding, lady-killing tactics to get home. But will he get past mini-Justin's, skeleton soldiers, and an demonic evil clone of himself in order to do so? A parody of the third Evil Dead movie. Total Drama never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**"Evil Drama: Army of Darkness"**

**Rated T (May turn M later just in case)  
**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the Total Drama and the Evil Dead series, you're plain wrong. Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. The entire Evil Dead franchise is owned by Mr. Sam Raimi himself, and not to mention the actor who plays the badass hero Ash Williams, Mr. Bruce Campbell. This fic is for them. Oh, and Total Drama never happened in the first place.  
**

* * *

It seemed to be a very dark night among the shadows. There appeared to be a man's voice that came through the nocturne shadows itself. It was a man in his somewhat 20-ish teens. With his handsome square jawline firmly set and a pair of haunted blue eyes which dart quickly in fear, his voice speaks with urgency.

_"Why would you anyone, including you, say that I am insane? I'm not gonna say that I've really lost my mind simply because I've been hearing the voices and seen the godless unholy things moving in the woods. If anything, I've been thinking more clearly now than ever before. I know now that there is such a thing as a living Evil. A dark and shapeless thing that lives not only in the spaces we know, but between them. In the Dark. Around in the night. It wants the exact same thing as you and I: a chance at excellent warm life on this Earth. It doesn't even care if it's already had that chance ...once. Now listen really closely because there isn't much time. Listen and believe, because of it you are about to hear... is true..."_

There is a roomy log cabin, nestled in a dark forest. Through the window, the figure of ex-supermodel Justin Williams is picking up a book from a desk.

_"I first saw the thing right at that cursed cabin. The Necronomicon. It was in ancient Sumarrian text, bound in human flesh and inked right in human blood. It contained bizarre burial rites, prophesies... and instructions for demon resurrection. It was never meant to be for the world of the living."_

Justin then flips right through the pages from the book of the dead.

_"The book awoke something very dark coming from the woods."_

Inside the Book of the Dead, illustrations of demonic faces were shown with white eyes. Moments later, a wind-like demon, swooping low through the woods toward the cabin. It rips through the cabin door and comes upon Justin, who screams at the demon with scared velocity.

_"It got right into my hand and it went bad from there."_

Justin's possessed hand then becomes twisted into a claw, before the flashing thunder clouds.

_"So I lopped it off at the wrist..."_

Without any bloody warning, Justin's hand has been taken off from his wrist with the chainsaw. Blood red clouds start sweeping right past the moon.

_"In order to rid myself of the foul thing, I read from a passage in the book that was supposed to open a hole. A holein Time that would send the Evil back. And it worked."_

A now bandaged, one handed Justin starts to recite the incantation from the Necronomicon. Among the dark starry night, A weird time vortex is created. Trees and a 1975 Corvette Stingray are sucked up into the funnel cloud.

_ "The only problem was... I just didn't plan on coming along..."_

Justin, now armed with shotgun and chainsaw, is now swallowed by the funnel-cloud of the Time vortex. Inside the vortex, he starts rocketing through a funnel of swirling clouds. He is swept away from the Earth, hand over foot, through the dark void of Time.

Meanwhile, a grandfather clock has its hands winding backwards at an insane rate, spinning angrily past, revealing other debris that has been swept up into this funnel cloud. Tumbling weightless through this void, Justin starts screaming, but there is no sound. The only sound that was hearing in Justin's mind was the only steady beating of his heart.

Justin starts shielding his eyes from a sudden bright light. The funnel cloud then electrifies. Soon, the male model's body rips right at the fabric of Time.

Among the already cloudy sky,all is quiet in the 12th century. Then, an electrical disturbance in the shape of a human body flashes briefly and is gone immediately. A moment later, Justin appears and tumbles from the sky, falling through a barren wasteland of sorts.

Most likely, Justin falls right to the dust. His double barreled shotgun lands right beside him well. After that, The '75 Corvette Stingray comes crashing to the ground a moment later.

Moments later, Justin slowly looks up from the dust to behold twenty-five mounted horsemen in 12th century armor ride up over a hill. They halt before the almost unconscious Hawaiian. One of the warriors thrusts his longsword into the air, shouting:

"Hail to him who has come from the sky to deliver us from the terror of the Deadites! Hail!"

Justin suddenly stares in confusion at the strange medieval figures the rest of the twenty-five warriors join in the chant and hail Ash, but suddenly stop as... Geoff, the muscular cowboy hat-wearing commander of the group, gallops his horse into frame, followed by four horsemen who are his lieutenants. Geoff lifts his iron hat and evaluates Justin head to toe.

The '75 Corvette Stingray. The chainsaw, strapped to Justin's back. The handless stump of Justin's right arm. The Shotgun.

"Take is easy now chief. I don't know how I got here and I'm not lookin' for any trouble." Justin replied in a frightened tone as he waved a shaky hand.

An elderly man, in a long black cloak, steps forward. he was decked in a 5 O'Clock shadow and had some kind of a Keanu Reeves-like widow's peak.

"My Lord Geoff, I believe he is the promised one, written of in the Necronomicon." The wiseman said right to Geoff.

Meanwhile, Geoff brings his sword down across Justin's chest as the male model cried out in pain.

"Ack! My chest! You bastard, that was my gorgeous chest you slashed!" Justin shrieked in pain a little as the gash started to appear. It wasn't severe, but it hurt like holy hell. Geoff seemed to have noticed this first-hand.

"He bleeds. As a man bleeds. The one written of in the Book would not bleed." Geoff gestured as four prisoners bound in iron shackles appeared with him. "Likely, he is one of Henry's men. I say to the pit with him! If he is truly the promised one... he will emerge."

"Aye! The pit's a fair test!" Both the second and third warrior exclaimed.

"To the pit with the blackard!" The fourth, and gold-toothed warrior replied as he charged his horse right at Justin.

But Justin had other plans right up his sleeve, as the gold-tooth warrior was met with the wooden stock of Justin's shotgun. It swings right into his jaw, cracking against it on impact. Not to mention that the impact made him tumble from the horse itself. Justin then leapsatop Gold Tooth's horse and jerks the reigns. The horse then rears up, kicking it's hooves right into the air.

Justin now gallops off as the second warrior runs at him. Only to have Justin kick him in the face as he gallops past. The second warrior was sent reeling afar as Justin is nowgalloping over a hill. He is almost thrown by the horse, but manages to hang on for dear life.

"Where in the hell did they put the stirrups on this thing?" Justin replied to himself as his feet isgrasping at the side of the horse, hoping to find some purchase.

"LIEUTENANTS! Fetch me the blackard!" Geoff yelled out as two of his armored horsemen, which theyunsheathe their broadswords and gallop after Ash. The remaining Warriors watch for sport. The two horsemen are soon gaining right after Justin's trail. The male model glances right behind them as they are in pursuit and diverging to either side.

"GIDDY-UP!" Justin shouted as he whipped up his horse.

The first horseman now rides up alongside Justin and swings his Broadsword. WHOOSH! Justinducks the blade in time. The second horseman then rides up alongside Justin's other flank. He swings and lands the flat part of his blade along Justin's back. THUNK! Justin ducks once again as the first horseman swings his blade again. WHOOSH! Justin then looks to the left as the Second horsemanwinds up for another blow. Justin yanks back upon his horse's reigns as the three horses are now running side by side. Suddenly, Justin's horse drops back as the Second Horseman swings.

But unfortunately, he ends up slamming the First Horseman across the face, in which the First Horseman is knocked from his steed and hits the ground. His armored form tumbles end over end in the dust, clanging to a halt against a rock.

The Second Horseman then turns around and gallops back toward Justin, who ride at one another. The Second Horseman then swings his Broadsword right at the Justin as they ride at one another. His sword inserts the stump of Justin's right arm into the male end of his chainsaw arm bracket.

FOOMP! He twists his stump and the chainsaw bracket locks into place. CLINK! He thrusts his chainsaw arm outward, pulling on the starter cord; PUTT-PUTT-PUTT... The engine won't turn over. He curses and yanks again.

The Second Horseman then draws close. He leans from his horse and swings his Broadsword mightily. The flat portion of the blade connects as THUNK! Justin has been finally knocked from his steed. He tumbles to the dust, narrowly escaping his own horse's hooves. Justin then rolls right to his feet and spins to the sound of approaching hooves! The Second Horseman charges and swings his broadsword as the Hawaiian raises his chainsaw to defend himself.

CLINK! He deflects the blow. Justin swings the chainsaw in a roundhouse motion, clipping the Second Horseman as he rides past, therefore knocking from his horse. He then bounces along the rocky ground, kicking up dust as a sword handle slams against the back of Justin's skull. The male model is now crumpling as he looks up in pain to see Geoff above him with the sun over his right shoulder.

The rest of the eight mounted warriors gallop up, dismount and surround Justin with swords drawn.

"Bring the prisoner!" Geoff exclaimed as the warriors surge upon Justin. His sawed-off shotgun and chainsaw are then taken away from him like candy from a baby.

"No! My chainsaw! I need that!" Justin exclaimed as the rest of the warriors secure the Hawaiian to a set of iron shackles that painfully extend his arms. A collar forces his neck upward.

"To the castle!" Geoff exclaimed once again as the Second warriorprods Justin along with a rod attached to his spiked iron collar. The Warriors gallop off, forcing Justin and the other prisoners to run alongside them. The wiseman then picks up the chainsaw and sawed off shotgun from the dust. He is troubled by the strange objects as the sunlight glints off the blade of the chainsaw.

* * *

**This was very fun to do a parody of Total Drama and the third Evil Dead movie, I'll tell you that. Looks like Justin's sorta stuck in the middle here... Will he find someway to escape all of a sudden? The next chapter will be revealed after you read and review! Hang on to your boomstick!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Evil Drama: Army of Darkness"**

**Rated T (May turn M later just in case)  
**

******Disclaimer: I still don't own the Total Drama and the Evil Dead series. Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. The entire Evil Dead franchise is owned by Sam Raimi himself, and the character, Ash Williams, is owned by Bruce Campbell.**  


* * *

******Chapter 2  
**

The hot orb of the sun wasblazing in the sky above the wasteland as a weary Justin was bound in his ironshackles. He was being whipped by the gold toothed soldier, which happened to be Mike, who was riding alongside him.

"Move along now!" Mike declared as Geoff and his horsemen move though a wind swept landscape of craggy rock as they soon find a 12th century battle castlebuilt on the edge of a great cliff. A drawbridge is lowered as Geoff's warriors ride over it alongside the shackled prisoners and through the prodded castle walls.

Inside the castle courtyard, Heather, a striking, yet beautiful raven black-haired maiden, rushes and pushes through a crowd of villagers therefore calling up to Geoff atop his horse. She starts searching the faces of Geoff's warriors and grows very concerned.

"M'Lord Geoff! Where is my brother? Did he not ride with you?" replied Heather.

"Eye. And fought valiantly. But last night fell in battle to Duke Scott's men." Geoff responded very well.

"Her face does not immediately register the grief." Heather said as she attempted to step forward but stumbles. She steadies herself against the stone wall. Her eyes harden as she sees the first of the shackled prisoners: a semi-conscious Justin.

She then flushes with anger and races up to him by spitting and kicking at him as he's dragged along.

"Foul thing! A pox on your throat! Thou art a Murderer! A black Murderer!" Heather cried out as the rest of the women in the village restrained and attempted to soothe her. One of the village women eyed down at the shackled Justin and spoke out.

"May you be consoled by their suffering in the pit."

Justin and the four other prisoners halt as the iron keys shackles are now unlocked as Justin and the prisoners rub their reddened wrists. They are pushed at swordpoint towards a circular iron grate that sits atop the ground. They have seemed to approach The Pit.

The Hawaiian looked right to the jeering villagers that surround the pit, wondering what they have in store for him. Heatherstared at him in hatred as the prisoner next Justin eyed him prisoner happened to be Duke Scott the Red.

**"**You sir, are not one of my vassals. Who are you?" Scott spoke onto him.

"Why in the hell would you wanna know?" Justin responded back.

"I am Scott the Red. Duke of Shale. Lord of the Northlands and the leader of its people."

"Really? Well, there are two things you ain't leading now, pal. Jack and shit. Jack left town." Justin replied once again as a stern faced Geoff and his four lieutenants address the doomed men.

"There is an Evil that has awakened in this land. And whilst my people fight for their very souls against it, you, Duke Henry the Red, wage war on us. Your people are no better than the foul corruption that lies in the bowels of that pit! May God have mercy on your souls." Geoff spoke to the rest of them in respective pity as two of his men crank a massive wench.

The chains tighten and the heavy iron lid slides back, revealing a dark hole. From the bowels of the iron-grated pit, an echoed wailing rises up. Justin, Scott and the other prisoners stiffen in fear as an old woman's voice comes up amongst the jeering crowd.

"Aye. Into the pit with the bloodthirsty sons of whores!" The old woman spoke out as she jams a meat pie into her mouth and cheers excitedly as one of Scott's warriors is thrown down into the pit, disappearing into the blackness.

Justin is watching with disbelief as the warrior's echoed cries of terror is heard before a SPLASH as he hits bottom. Moments later, his voice is heard in terrifying fashion.

_"I beg of you... by all that's holy! Lower a rope! Lower... Oh, for the love of god! no! NO! AIIIIIiiieee!"_

The sound of ripping and scratching is now heard next. Minutes later, the shriek of terror is cut short as a geyser of blooderupts upward from the pit. Then, silence comes next. Justin is now frozen incompletely in fear.

"There! He's escaping!" one of the tower guards speak out of nowhere as Justin's terrified gaze jerks from the pit to one of Scott's soldiers, who seems to be escaping.

He seemed making a break for it! He's past the guards, heading for the open drawbridge. The tower archers spot him and fire arrows. PING! PING! They bounce off the Warrior's armor. He's makes it to the open drawbridge when Geoffpulls back a iron arrow in his crossbow. ZING! He lets it fly.

The iron arrow punctures the Warrior's armor, pegging him to a wooden post. He dies standing as the rest of the crowd cheers.

They then turn their attention to the remaining prisoners with their bloodthirsty faces to the next prisoner in line...

Justin. The Hawaiian turns right to Geoff in a desperate, yet cowardly plea.

"Look, I never even saw these assholes before..." Justin spoke up to the knight and then spins right to Scott The Red. "You gotta tell 'em you don't know me. We never met. Tell him."

"I don't believe that he shall listen." Scott replied as Geoff's warriors grab Justin and shove him right into the pit. Justin tumbles all the way down into the pit and lands in a steaming pool of foul water at the pit's stands and coughs out a mouthful of the rancid water and looks about as the rest of the underground caverns disappear into the blackness.

Justin then spins to a small sound. Nothing. Just the mist rising from the water. The Hawaiian shifts his glance again as a shadow rounds a corner and disappears from sight. Justin doesn't notice the misty water behind him beginning to stir.

Bubbles. A hand emerges. Silently, a pair of bone white eyes break the surface. Justin spins... but there's nothing there. As he turns back around, he is confronted by...

...a female Deadite! It's rotted corpse rockets up from the water inches from Justin's face! Theputrid water starts draining from it's empty eye sockets and mouth. It jerks like a marionette as it advances. Justin screams and backs against the steep rock wall of the pit. He tries to scale the steep face. He gets one foot up as the Deadite's handclutches Ash's ankle and yanks him back down.

The Hawaiian fallsaway from the wall, with his arms flailing. Mike the Gold-toothed soldier and the rest of the villagers hoot and cheer for Justin to be devoured.

The Deadite grabs Justin, and begins hammering him with her rotted fists. Above the pit, Heather starts shouting for Justin's death. The Deadite's fist then enters frame, slugging the Hawaiian like a tree being punched with coconuts falling in the sand.

Justin is knocked back into a shallow pool of steaming water. The deadite then races toward the ex-model, leaps into the air and comes down with a kneedrop onto Justin's 12-pack. Justin then cries out in pain as his legs managed toform a scissor lock around the Deadite's throat with success as he flips the beast.

Meanwhile, Wiseman Chris rides into the castle, dismounts and pushes through the crowd with a bundle wrapped in cloth. Under the pit, the Deadite grabs Justin right by the throat. as the now bloodies Hawaiian is thrown against the rock wall of the pit. The Deadite soon advances as Wiseman Chris shouts down at Justin, in which he is trying to hear what the Wiseman is head jolts backward, barely avoiding the beast's wild swing. Justin then squints to discern Wiseman John throwing something down to him: an object falling at him through the glare above.

The object is tumbling downward. Blinding beams of sunlight bouncing off its blade of steel. It just happened to be Justin's type of Excalibur, the chainsaw!

Justin then summons his strength and leaps upward. The chainsaw tumbles downward as the Hawaiian ascended to his feet with his teeth gritting, every muscle straining until he finally rises up through frame to meet the falling saw.

Justin's stump then snags the chainsaw, locking in onto his wrist! The model now landed on his feet, in the path of the approaching beast.

"Come on, you blasted piece of-" Was all Justin would say before he thrusted out his chainsaw arm, yanking the starter cord and... VERRROOOOOOM! Mike and the rest of the villagersgasp at the roar of the chainsaw.

Blue exhaust now billows up from the pit. The deadite once again lunges at Justin, only to have her hand meet Justin's chainsaw. BUZZZZZZZZ! Justin was now splattered with black bile as the Deadite's severed hand flies upward, past the face of the bewildered beast.

The severed hand soon flies up into frame and latches onto the face of a drunken spectator. It's fingers dig into the eyes and nose. He shrieks and flails about, into the screaming crowd. A Warrior tears the hand free from his face, tossing it back down into the pit.

Justin then raises the chainsaw blade and neatly bisects the falling deadite hand. He spins and with a roundhouse blow... The male model decapitates the beast.

The warriors and villagers stop cheering from the Deadite. They're starting to really like this guy's guts and style. The last remnants of the beast sink beneath the murky waters of the pit.

Justin then climbs the steep wall of the pit when a second Deadite emerges from the earthen wall before him. The Hawaiian slams the butt end of the chainsaw into the beast, knocking it back into the water. Above the pit, the villagers gasp as... THUMP!

Justin's chainsaw arm comes up,over the edge of the pit. Followed by... THUMP! Justin's bloody hand. Then his bruised, yet still handsome face. Covered in the black blood of the Deadites. He crawls to his feet as Justin turns to the crowd, his list clenched.

"All right now... Who's next? Who wants some?" Justin replied to everyone. Mike, the Gold-toothed soldier all look at Justinstupidly. The ex-model shoves him. "You want some more? Huh?"

Mike and the others soon give him a wide berth. Justin then calls out to Scott.

"Now climb on those horses and get out of here." Justin called out as Scott and his two warriors quickly mount their horses.

"Nay. Scott is my prisoner. He-" Geoff was soon cut off by Justin, who slapped Scott's horse by the butt.

"GIDDYUP, NOW! HYAAAH!" Justin shouted as Scott and his warriors gallop toward the open drawbridge with total freedom. Geoff now stares at Justin with pure imminent, hatred.

"For that, I shall see you dead..." Geoff spoke in a very scorning tone.

Justin then removes his sawed off shotgun from Wiseman Chris's horse and turns to Geoff, then the crowd.

"All right, you primitive screw-heads, listen up! You see this baby right here?" Justin replied as the rest of the villagers look at his impressive little friend, known as the double barreled shotgun. He then speaks in a booming voice. "This... is my _BOOMSTICK!_"

The rest of the villagers, including Heather, flinched.

"It's a twelve-gauge, double-barreled Remington. S-Mart's top of the line. You can find this in the sporting goods department. That's right, this sweet baby was made in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Retails for about $109.95. It's got a walnut stock, cobalt-blue steel, and a hair trigger. That's right... shop smart. Shop _S_-Mart... _YA GOT THAT?_" Justin boomed once again, and so did the flinching villagers. "Now... the next once of you primitives touch me..."

Justin then spins, pointing the barrel just past Geoff. He, but no one else, has spotted the surviving Second Deadite crawling up from the pit on the forgotten chain. The crowds gasp is cut short by...

BLAMMITY-BLAM! The shotgun belches flame as the blast cuts the chain, leaving the Deadite teetering at the pit's edge. BLAMMITY-BLAM! The second shot blows the beast into a backflip, sending it somersaulting down into the pit. The sound of the gunblast must haveechoed off the mountains like distant thunder.

Heather, Wiseman Chris, Geoff and the crowd all look to Justin in reverance as the male model twirls the shotgun about western style. WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH... and holsters it.

"Bring me your hoo-doo men..." Justin spoke out once again as a group of blackbirdsfly from a barren tree.

Something is now moving in the darkness. It prowls, skimming the surface of the ground, moving swiftly past rocks and over the crest of a hill revealing...

* * *

**Just what on earth is the darkness revealing all of a sudden? Find out when the drama continues in the next chapter right after you read and review!**

**P.S.: I'll say this firsthand... I think Justin rocks at portraying Bruce Campbell's character Ash Williams in this story. I was gonna include Trent for the role, but I think Justin would very well fit the anti-hero role a whole lot better. Just saying.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Evil Drama: Army of Darkness"**

**Rated T (May turn M later just in case)  
**

******Disclaimer: I still don't own the Total Drama and the Evil Dead series. Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. The entire Evil Dead franchise is owned by Sam Raimi himself, and the character, Ash Williams, is owned by Bruce Campbell.**  


* * *

******Chapter 3**

Moving swiftly past the rocks and over the crest of a hill reveals a massive grouping of freestanding rectangular stones, each twenty feet tall. The remains of an ancient temple. In the center of the ruins there burns a roaring bonfire. As old Woman stirs a cauldron atop the flames. Nearby, Geoff converses with his four Lieutenants.

Within the ruins, Justin opens his mouth to allow a spoonful of food to enter. No sooner has he swallowed then, a piece of fruit is offered to him. He waves it away with a satisfied hiccup and turns to drink from a goblet on wine, brought to his lips by a female hand.

Both he and Heather sits across the flames from Geoff and his men as she is bandaging Justin's wounds. Heather seems to bedressed in a quite revealing tunic. She looks good and striking.

"I pray thee to forgive me. I believed thee one of Scott's men." Heather replied as she suddenly touches Justin's hand. The Hawaiian then turned away with a bland blush.

"First you want'a kill me, now ya wanna kiss me." Justin responded as he spits out a mouthful of grape seeds. He then indicates her to leave properly. "Blow."

"I'm sorry m'lord. Please understand... T'is a cruel time for us. The Wisemen say you are the promised one. Our only hope against the darkness that has descended on this land." Heather spoke back into explanation.

"They're mistaken..." Justin spoke very muskily. Heather then stares deeply right into his very vengeful blue eyes. So heavenly like the comets and so troubled deep down inside with vengeance.

"I think not. I feel that there is a reason for you being here. It is no accident." Heather commented as Wiseman Chris and two other cloaked wiseman approach beside him. They start to sit in tall stone chairs across the fire from Justin.

"Well, what is it? You gonna send me back or not?" Justin said right to the Wisemen.

"Alas, we cannot. You see, Only the Necronomicon has the power. A power which we both require. It contains passages that will dispel the Evil from this place and return you to your time." Wiseman Chris spoke in response.

"The Necronomicon..." Justin spoke in thought of the evil cursed book, "Yeah, that's the thing that got me here."

"It is in a place far from here. It can only be retrieved by the Promised one. Other Warriors have tried, but could not. Their widows are still grieving. We have waited long years for you. Our only hope is the Necronomicon itself. Thou must undertake to quest for it. Alone must thou travel to a distant cemetery. It is only there that thou shalt find it."

"Me? Heh... No way, no day. The only place I'm goin' is home." Justin replied back with little bit of carelessness.

Then out of nowhere, a sudden gust of wind whips up the flames of the fire. Dogs around the fire begin to snarl and fight. Justin and Heather then turn to see the old woman now standing too close to the fire.

Her robes now ignite steadily and furiously. She does not respond as the rest of her flames sweep up her body. She continues to stir the caldron. Justin's sudden haw drops as he slowly stood to see the burning woman spin sharply to him. Her voice changes as suddenly...

"YOU SHALL DIE!" The burned woman shireked as her eyes has now suddenly became bone white. She is now possessed by the dark spirit. Her burning body is violently jerked about in the air by invisible hands. Her blackened lips pull back in a wild animal snarl. She then spoke again with two voices at once. "YOU SHALL NEVER WIN THE NECRONOMICON. WE SHALL FEAST UPON YOUR SOUL, AND THEN THE SOUL OF MAN!"

The possessed woman then collapses as her face was turned away from the Wisemen as it lays in the by all, her bone white eyes flare open! A nasty grin forms on her face as she lies in the dust, feigning unconscious. Behind her, the Wisemen approach as Wiseman Chriskneels and reaches for her. Only to have Justin's handclutches Wiseman Chris, not allowing him to touch her.

"It's a trick. Get an axe..." Justin whispered onto him.

And then out of nowhere, the possessed woman suddenly awakens from her false slumber with a terrible bark. In a uncontrolled frenzy, she hurls Wiseman Chris into the bonfire. He scream and rolls in the dust,therefore extinguishing the flames. With her great strength, the Possessed Woman pushes upon one of the giant stone archways. It topples over, crushing two warriors beneath it.

A gigantic stone topples the next stone. BOOM! It topples the next stone, which sets off a chain reaction. BOOM! BOOM! Like a pair of giant dominoes, they fall. Justin then watches the spectacle in horror as he sees one of the he gigantic falling stones coming right at Heather!

Heather suddenly screams as the falling stone comes down towards her. Acting like a speeding beam of light, Justin does a flying leap and tackles Heather, therefore knocking her out of the stone's deadly path and saving her. The twosome then roll right across the dusty stone courtyard.

Justin then rolls into frame and glances up to see the possessed and burning woman rushing through the air at him with a shriek. She latches onto the ex-model like an iron trap, knocking them both to the ground.

Justin then rolls the Possessed Woman over, and into the path of the falling, gigantic domino-like stones. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The possessed woman then shrieks in agony as... SMASH! The multi-ton stone crushes her legs to paste. Her legs are pinned but still she battles on, clutching Justin around his throat!

Justin starts gasping for breath as he reaches behind him, into the flames of the fire, his fingers groping for a weapon. Her blackened lips pull right back and her mouth opens to an impossibly large size, like a snake about to eat an egg.

Justin finds and grasps a flaming log with his bare hands and rams it down the monster's oversized throat. She chokes incoherently as Mike the Gold-Toothed soldier and three other warriors grab the beast and pull it off of Justin. Geoff comes to meet them as he carries a double-bladed battle axe.

The possessed woman then vomits out the flaming log, knocking off a man's head unconscious.

"The Evil lives. Slay me and ten will rise to take my place. All will die. ALL WILL-" was all the the possessed woman could say when...

CHOP! The axe is now brought down upon her throat. The possessed body flails and spasm beneath the Warrior's grip. The head starts rolling, and comes to a halt at Justin's feet. It's eyes suddenly pop open!

" -DIE!"

Geoff then grabs the laughing head and tosses it into the darkness. The head sails away as the laughter finally recedes.

"Now... Will thou quest for the Necronomicon?" Wiseman Chris told to Justin, just begging to help one more time. Within a few seconds of thinking, Justin finally considers.

It was finally daytime, and inside the blacksmith's workshop, Justin and the blacksmith himself step into the shop. The Hawaiian then points to the hand piece on a hanging suit of battle armor. The blacksmith then pounds upon the hand armor, modifying it.

Meanwhile, Heather knits a grey woolen garment as she watches Justin upclose. The blacksmith then attaches the shock absorber spring to the iron hand. Justin then tightens the tension on the shock absorber springs with a ratchet like device. Next, heextends his arm triggering the tightly wound spring.

WHOOSH! CLANG!

Heather suddenly gasps with amazement as Justin's spring-driven iron hand snaps open with great force, clenching closed with with such great power, that it bends a iron goblet.

Justin then studies his new hand with impressive force. On his point of view, it will do very nicely.

* * *

**Looks like Justin's ready for a war! How will he do very well with his new power? The next chapter will commence right after you read and review! YA GOT THAT?**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Evil Drama: Army of Darkness"**

**Rated T (May turn M later just in case)  
**

******Disclaimer: I still don't own the Total Drama and the Evil Dead series. Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. The entire Evil Dead franchise is owned by Sam Raimi himself, and the character, Ash Williams, is owned by badass actor, Bruce Campbell.**  


* * *

******Chapter 4**

It was nighttime inside the castle turrets as Justin was busy staring over at the castle wall to the foreboding wasteland with apprehension. He could then feel the wind blow upon his hair as Heather appeared behind him through the door. Justin soon notices this from afar.

"What's the matter with ya, raised in a barn? Shut the door." Justin said to her as Heather shut the door right behind her. Justin then muttered something lowly to himself, "Probably raised in a barn with all the other monkeys..."

"Well, the wiseman say that thou are the Promised One told by prophecy. It is said that thou will journey for the book to help our people against the powers of evil." Heather responded to him.

"Look, I appreciate the medieval talk, but the only reason I'm getting the book is going back home." Justin spoke back, trying to mind his own business.

"I believe you would be leaving in the morning-" Heather said clearly as she was trying to touch Justin's iron hand, before the ex-model carefully cut her off.

"Please don't touch that. I think your primitive intellect won't be able to understand such alloys and compositions and... things that have molecular structures and the- Wait... what are you even doing here anyway?" Justin said with a sudden shrug.

I just wanted to say that on all behalf of my people, all of my... all of my hopes and prayers go with you on your quest." Heather said with a exceptionable nod. "I have made this for you for luck."

Then suddenly, Heather gives Justin a grey garment by draping over him. The garment felt so soft and yet so warm and tender. It was a magnificent cape, resembling a real-life superhero.

"Thanks, I could definitely use a horse blanket for keeps." Justin said with a little bit of a feigned smile. So did Heather who managed to smile weakly as she left nicely.

But before Heather could go outside through the night, Justin unexpectedly catches up with her and turns her body into him. He then draws Heather's body close to his, feeling a warm presence. And then suddenly, Justin suddenly undoes Heather string that was causing her ponytail and let her very beautiful long hair down. To add a nice warm sensation, Justin the wraps the cape around her as the suddenly stare off into the night. As they turn to one another, Justin lets out a very husky voice.

"Gimme some sugar, baby..." Justin said right to her as he and Heather share a very powerful and passionate lustful kiss way into the glorious night.

Daylight had finally come the next day. Geoff's castle shined in the distance as in the foreground, five men on horseback appear over a ridge, thundering toward the landscape of cracked ground. Their long wool capes billowing up behind them in the wind. Both Geoff and Wiseman Chris ride together, flanked by two of Geoff's other warriors.

The main leader, Justin, was now decked in a iron breastplate with the insignia of Geoff's army that compliments his new spring powered iron hand. His chainsaw jutting from it's saddle holster on the horse's back. As Justin rides, his cape billows 's cape billows as he rides. The Horsemen then wind down a trai, but suddenly in the nick of time, the horses reared up. The men then gained control of the frightened, yet scared steeds.

"What the hell's going on?" Justin said right to Geoff as he was pointng to the trail that lied before them.

The trail seemed to disappear abruptly into a swirling wall of mist that emits an eerie whistling.

"I suppose this is the edge of the land ruled by the Dark Spirit itself. This very same path that we're now standing will lead you to an unholy place. A cemetery, if you ask. Only there, shall the Necronomicon await you." Chris said into Justin, who was anxiously eyeing the wall of swirling mist.

Two of Geoff's warriors then finish placing saddlebags of water and food onto Justin's horse which nervously pounds the earth with it's hooves.

"Lord Geoff, he is now supplied. I beg of you, we should let us leave this foul place." Geoff's warrior told him straight.

"In a moment." Geoff said carefully as Wiseman Chris moved closer to Justin.

"As thou removest the Book from it's cradle of stone, you must recite these words. Clatoo, verata, Nicto." Chris said to Justin again, urging him to say what the wiseman was saying.

"Clatto Verata Nicto. Sounds easy." Justin said in a nod.

"Repeat them again."

"Clatto Verata Nicto." Justin recited once again.

"Again."

"Yeah, I got it. I got it. I know the damn words, okay? Now you get this straight: I get the book and you send me back to my time. That's the deal. And after that , I'm gone." Justin said with nonsense as he reared up on his horse.

Geoff and Wiseman Chris then watch Justin and his horse gallop into the mist and disappear into the thick fog. He then whips the horse as he gallops past the thick fog which would lead Justin to something so fierce and deadly than he can already imagine.

* * *

**Well, where could Justin be heading exactly? Will he get to the Necronomicon?**

**Well, wherever Justin's going, we won't wait for the next chapter to come here soon! Until then, read and review, science bitches!**


End file.
